


Never Look Back

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: ABO Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, M/M, Midichlorian Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Han, Worst Omega Han Solo, alpha leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo, formerly a Jedi Initiate, now a smuggler and a rebel, is definitely not Attached to either Luke or Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).



> This is based off of one of suzukiblu's metas. If I had more time and less WIPs I would give this idea the fic it deserves (three or four arcs, 80k words, character development, cameos of characters from Clone Wars and Rebels, original characters, possibly smut, subplots, romance between Luke and Han and also Leia and Han, a 4k epilogue of the next gen (yes I've thought about this)). 
> 
> Also, it isn't connected to the two other abo star wars fics I've written.

Jedi Initiate Anrese Crensom was finally certain he was going to get shipped off to the Agricorps soon. Sure, he still had three more years to find a Master, and a lot of Knights and Masters were being assigned Padawans instead of choosing them because of the war. However, Anrese wasn’t a very good Jedi.

He was horrible at meditation and the lightsaber forms and releasing emotions and, well, just about anything that made a Jedi a Jedi. Maybe the Jedi had made a mistake when they brought him to the Temple.

All of the creche Masters thought he was silly for thinking that, but it didn’t stop the thought from existing.

What Anrese was good at was ships. He loved to sneak off and explore the Temple hangar or even the GAR hangars. He was barely ever caught, and the few times it had happened had given him the opportunity to hone his lying and people reading skills. He’d also discovered numerous secret ways in and out of the Temple during his expeditions.

Anrese was currently using the secret ways to sneak out of the Temple because he’d been having a bad feeling all day. That combined with the strange looks Master Kenobi had been giving him had led Anrese to the conclusion that he was being shipped out to the Agricorps three years early. He had absolutely no desire to be a farmer, which was why he was taking the chance to sneak away, even though he’d heard bad stories about what happened to omegas on their own. In his opinion, the risk was worth not becoming a farmer.

Using the Force, Anrese was able to sneak from the Temple unnoticed and stow away on a ship.

Two days later, Han Solo stepped onto Corellian soil for the first time, only to be greeted with the news that the Republic had fallen and all of the Jedi were dead or traitors.

0o0o0

Han wasn’t exactly sure whether his inclusion into Shrike’s gang was a good thing or a bad thing.

On one hand, he had to beg and steal for food, and he was pretty sure Shrike planned on selling him to a whorehouse when he was older.

On the other hand, he had food, shelter, clothing, and friendship in the form of Dewlanna. Besides, no one would ever think to look for Jedi Initiate Crensom in the band of orphan thieves that Shrike ran. Han heard what happened to Jedi that were caught by the Empire.

It was child’s play to lie about his age on the enlistment forms for the Imperial Navy and falsify his midichlorian test. Han didn’t want to join the military, but it was the only place to get free suppressants when his heats started.

His military career was doomed to fail, though; it was a matter of when, not if. The when occurred after freeing a Wookiee slave and running.

Chewie made sure that the alphas Han picked to get him through his heats weren’t too horrible, but because Han didn’t make a habit of keeping track of when his heat was going to hit he usually just picked whichever alpha expressed an interest. It was a completely fine way of doing things, despite the disappointing looks Chewie often gave him.

0o0o0

Han absolutely ignored the funny looks the old man threw him on their way to Alderaan. He absolutely did _not_ recognize the names Kenobi and Skywalker, and he definitely did not enjoy the feeling of being around others who were strong in the Force.

Chewie, of course, thought the whole affair was downright hilarious.

The only bit of advice that Han gave the kid after everything with the Death Star was over was to maybe meditate with the Princess because she was just as strong in the Force as he was. They were both blazing suns in the Force; Han didn’t think he’d ever met anyone that strong before. He sometimes felt like he should do more whenever he saw the two of them practicing what little they knew, but he was never anything more than a failed Initiate who hadn’t consciously touched the Force in nineteen years. They were better off on their own.

Han ended up spending his heats alone when he was with the Rebellion, and no, it’s not because he’d wanted to spend them with Luke or Leia, who were both very nice alphas and deserved better. It’s _not_.

Han hated Hoth. it was too cold all the time, and he was pretty sure he’d picked up a stomach bug from someone, if the constant nausea was any indication.

After the fourth morning of throwing up the contents of his stomach, Chewie marched him down to the infirmary to get checked on, despite his protests.

As it turned out, his bad habit of not keeping track of his heats meant that he’d somehow managed to go three months without even noticing he was pregnant.

“What?” Han squeaked.

“We’ll be able to view the baby in about two months,” the Zabrak doctor said professionally. “I want you to stop in at least once a week for the next month or so. Do you know who the father is?”

“What?” Han repeated.

“Oh, right, congratulations, Mr. Solo, you’re going to be a mother. Now, do you know who the other parent is?” the doctor asked again.

Han floundered. He was not supposed to be pregnant. He hadn’t even had sex since he’d started working for the Rebels.

“It’s either the tiny angry Princess or the tiny happy Jedi,” Chewie said.

Han sputtered at Chewie. He would have protested more, but something told him his friend was right.

Kriff, he’d thought those horror stories of Jedi getting attached to people and then one of them ending up pregnant were just stories made up to frighten younglings.

Luke and Leia took the news that they might be fathers surprisingly well, although they did pick up a disturbing tendency to try and feed him all the time.

Two months later, Luke and Leia dragged him down to the med bay to see which one of them it was.

Of course, Han being Han managed to get attached to both of them, which meant twins.

That wasn’t the only surprise of the visit though. Somehow, Luke and Leia had managed to work and train together for three years without anyone realizing _they_ were twins.

“I’m too old for this,” Han grumbled.

“You’re only thirty two,” Luke pointed out helpfully.

Han sniffed and wrapped his arm around his growing belly.

He was seven months pregnant and very much wishing he wasn’t when the Empire attacked Hoth.

Some of the medical personnel tried to get him to evacuate with the first wave, but they obviously needed to get their heads checked if they thought he would be leaving on any ship but the _Falcon_. Not to mention they wanted him to leave without Luke and Leia, which wasn’t happening.

He could feel Luke making a break for it moments before he almost had to physically drag Leia onto the _Falcon._

“Are you really gonna leave a pregnant omega to face the Empire alone?” Han asked angrily.

Okay, so maybe he had to guilt her into it.

Leia growled under her breathe and shepherded him onto the _Falcon_. It was very attractive, and if Han hadn’t been a little busy trying to dodge the Imperial forces he might have dragged her back to his quarters for a quick tumble.

After too many weeks to count heading to Bespin at sublight speed, Han began to go into labor. They were at most two days away from Bespin and medical care, two days away from pain killers, but there was nothing they could do. The babies had decided that they wanted to be born.

Chewie turned out to be the one who knew the most about the human birthing process, to everyone’s surprise. He just growled something about being prepared before he began to order Leia around, a scandalized Threepio providing translations.

After hours filled with blood, sweat, and tears, the first baby was born, a little boy with dark hair. He started crying almost immediately. It was only a few minutes later that his sister, another brunette, was born. She was quiet, staring at everything with big blue eyes.

“What’re their names?” Chewie asked.

Han shrugged, staring down at the little boy in his arms. “Luke and Leia can each name one of them.”

Leia looked up from the baby girl’s tiny face. “Really?” she asked.

Han nodded.

Leia hummed thoughtfully for a moment before she said “How does Breha sound?”

“Breha Solo’s a good name,” Han said sleepily.

Leia smiled before her eyes got a faraway look that meant she was talking to Luke.

Han passed the baby boy to Chewie, who looked ecstatic to be holding his new nephew.

“I think he said Ben,” Leia said after a few minutes.

“Breha and Ben. I like it,” Han mumbled. He was exhausted. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we get to Bespin.”

0o0o0

The sight of Lando’s flabbergasted face when Han walked out of the _Falcon_ carrying a baby only a few hours old, followed by a princess carrying another baby, was almost worth the pain of giving birth. Almost.

“What, no welcome for an old friend and his family?” Han asked with a tired grin.

“You never told me you’d found an alpha,” Lando said.

Han shrugged. “Accidents happen. My other alpha should be here soon.”

Lando only raised an eyebrow at Han’s comment as he nodded distractedly. “How old are they?”

“A little over a day.”

Lando’s eyes widened in shock. “You gave birth on the _Falcon_!”

“I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on,” Leia interrupted, holding a sleeping Breha. “But these two needed to get checked over by a doctor who knows what they’re doing, no offense, Chewie.”

“None taken,” Chewie growled.

“Of course, of course,” Lando said. “I’ll lead you there.”

“Hey, can you get someone to help Chewie repair the hyperdrive on the _Falcon_ , too?” Han asked.

“I’ll be fine, pup. Go take care of your own pups,” Chewie said.

“Don’t worry, Chewie, I’ll get some people in to help you after I see them to the med bay,” Lando promised.

The med bay Lando showed them to was relatively clean and empty of everyone except the doctors who worked there.

“You guys need to leave,” Lando said to Han in an undertone while they watched the doctors carefully check on Breha and Ben.

“What? But we just got here,” Han protested. “The _Falcon_ won’t be able to take us anywhere else.”

“I’ll give you another ship, as long as you get out,” Lando hissed.

“Someone’s here,” Leia said suddenly. “A Darksider.”

Han cursed himself for not trying to use the Force earlier to check for threats. He stretched out his senses and felt the chill of the Dark side looming near.

Unfortunately, the Darksider noticed Han scanning for them.

“Is there any way you can contact Luke, let him know not to come here?” Han asked Leia frantically.

Leia shook her head. “He’s already exiting hyperspace.”

“We gotta hide until he gets here, then. You grab Rey, I’ve got Ben,” Han said.

“I can show you a secret way out,” Lando offered while Han and Leia grabbed their babies back from the startled doctors, who had just finished the checkups.

Before they could do anything else, the door swished open, revealing the hulking black form of Darth Vader.

Leia stepped in front of Han and snarled, a terrifying sound that would have made the hair on Han’s arms stand up if it hadn’t been coming from one of his alphas. Han was pretty sure she would have already been holding the lightsaber she’d built a few years ago if she wasn’t already holding Breha.

“You are strong in the Force,” Vader said, his suspicion leaking out into the Force.

“Runs in the family,” Leia growled. “What do you want?”

“You will be used to lure Commander Skywalker here, whether you want to or not,” Vader said.

Han reached for his blaster, ready to shoot as soon as he had the opportunity.

“You will not touch my brother,” Leia said, snarling.

Vader froze, his shock flooding the Force. “Twins?”

Han had a very bad feeling.

“The Organas never told you what happened to your birth family,” Vader said after a few tense moments.

Leia edged back from Vader. “Yes they did! They told me my mother was a war hero, killed by the Empire. I didn’t need to know more.”

“ _I_ am your father,” Vader said abruptly, as if he had run out of patience.

“Did he just say…” Lando whispered to Han.

“Yup,” Han whispered back. “And he’s telling the truth.”

Then, as if the situation couldn’t get any more tense, Luke burst into the room, lightsaber ignited.

“Han, Leia, there’s -” Luke shouted before he tapered off. “Stormtroopers.”

“Luke,” Vader greeted cordially, as if his very presence wasn’t threatening. 

Luke’s expression grew puzzled as Vader made no move to attack. Then his eyes widened in shock. “You’re our father!” he yelped.

Vader nodded.

Luke powered down his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. “No. I’m not dealing with this now.” He turned to Leia, ignoring Vader completely. “Is that Breha?”

Leia nodded and held her out. “Do you wanna hold her?”

“Yes!” Luke said, beaming brightly. Han thought there might have been tears in his eyes as Leia carefully passed Breha to him.

“Hi there, little ray of sunshine! I’m your other dad. Hi,” Luke cooed.

Ben started to cry, so Han walked over to stand by Luke so that Ben could be next to his twin. Putting the baby twins next to each other was the best way to calm them down.

Everyone seemed to have decided to ignore the Sith in the room.

“You did good, Han,” Lando said, coming over and peering down at Ben. “Hey, little guy, I’m your Uncle Lando.”

Ben stopped crying to blink up at Lando.

“Hey Han,” Luke said after a few minutes. “I think Rey might be getting hungry.”

“I’ll go do something else,” Lando said awkwardly before he stepped out of the med bay.

“Trade?” Han asked, gently holding out Ben.

Luke took Ben and carefully handed him Breha, the entire swap watched over by Leia.

Han eyed Vader for a moment before he moved to a corner of the med bay and turned his back. He didn’t want the Sith watching him feed his baby.

Han could vaguely hear Leia, Luke, and Vader talking behind him, but most of his attention was on his tiny daughter.

He felt it when Vader left the room, his oppressive presence in the Force fading. It was easier to breath without a Sith Lord hovering over his shoulder and the Dark side lowering the temperature of the area.

“How much of that did you hear?” Leia asked as she came over and leaned her head against his shoulder, staring down at little Breha.

“I stopped listening once I started feeding her,” Han admitted. “What’s the plan?”

“Vader’s going to kill the Emperor and let us rebuild the Republic,” Leia said.

“What’s the catch?” Han asked. There was always a catch.

Luke walked over and leaned up against his other side, holding a sleeping Ben. “He wants to be able to see Ben and Rey. We told him we’d ask you first.”

Han wanted to say no. He wanted to snarl and snap at the though of that Sith anywhere near his babies. However, he also had to think about what was best for them in the long run, and it wasn’t growing up on a Rebel base in a galaxy ruled by an evil Emperor.

“Alright,” he said with great reluctance. “But if he hurts them, we’re gone.”

“Of course,” Luke and Leia agreed in unison.

0o0o0

The family of six was still on Bespin when the news broke two weeks later that the Emperor was dead. It took far longer for the remaining Imperials to be convinced to surrender, although not as long as it would have if Vader hadn’t been on their side.

The discovery of the construction of another Death Star was met with outrage by most of the galaxy, especially be those who had once lived on Alderaan.

Ben and Breha, called Rey by her family and friends, grew up safe, happy, and loved. When Ben began to hear whispers of the Dark side, his grandfather was there to steer him back to the Light.

The Jedi Order was rebuilt with a far different and more accepting Code, although the dangers of attachment were still taught. The risk of immaculate conception was emphasized more than the risk of Falling, however.

Han got pregnant one more time - not due to midichlorians - and gave birth to a little blonde girl named Beru before he swore off pregnancies ever again.

The beginnings of the Knights of Ren and the First Order were thoroughly stomped out by the Skywalker-Solo family, and the stormtroopers free to do whatever they liked. One of them, who chose to be called Finn, decided to study the Force under Leia’s tutelage. He became best friends with Rey, Ben, and their first friend, Poe Dameron.

There was still crime, corruption, and darkness throughout the galaxy, but it was a much brighter place than it had been in quite some time.


End file.
